dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Wilson (New Earth)
Jericho took possession of Grant's body, now a member of the undead Black Lantern Corps, and saved Rose from the attack of other Black Lanterns (Adeline, Wintergreen, and Wade DeFarge). Jericho revealed to Rose that his eyes grew back after Vigilante's attack, and that he used his power to enter Grant's body when he attempted to kill him. Jericho then entered his mother body, tricking the Black Lanterns into destroying each other. In the aftermath, Jericho reconciled with his father, reasoning that Deathstroke would be the only one who could kill him if he were ever to succumb to the murderous personalities inside his mind. | Powers = * : When eye contact is made, Jericho is able to enter another's body and control their motor functions (except their speech). If the person is unconscious when Jericho enters, he can also speak through them, but retains any speech patterns the person may have (such as an impediment, lisp or accent). * : Jericho was able to regenerate both of his eyes after losing them. | Abilities = * : Jericho prefers solving things through nonviolent means, but he is an above average fighter, having been trained by his mother, Adeline Kane. * : Jericho is skilled in the use of multiple weapons types. His reflexes are honed enough that he was able to use a narrow wooden board to block shuriken thrown by an expert. He has used a spear in combat proficiently as well. * : Jericho is shown to be skilled in acrobatic combat. He often flips over enemies before striking them, similar to Nightwing. * : Thanks to his training from his mother, Jericho has extensive skills in espionage and has used them on multiple occasions. * : Trained by his mother, Jericho has impressive deductive skills, making him a capable detective. * : Another facet of his training, Jericho has shown his ability of stealth and has made himself mostly undetectable until he wants to be noticed (assuming no one is already aware of his presence). * : While possessing someone unconscious and thus being able to use the person's voice, Jericho has been shown to be a capable enough actor to trick his former fiancé (a villain) that he was her father (also a villain), until the father woke up and gained control of his vocal cords again. * : Jericho is shown to know how to pilot helicopters. * : Jericho communicates with sign language when not possessing someone or when his victim is conscious. * : Joey is a very talented painter. * : Joey is also a skilled musician. * : Joseph has been able to charm a multitude of women, and they tend to embrace his sincerity and compassion. * : Joseph has been shown to know a variety of dancing styles. * : Jericho also writes remarkable poetry. * : Before his throat was cut, severing his vocal cords, Joseph was a talented singer. | Weaknesses = * : He was mute due to a stabbing as a child. When he was brought back by Raven, his body healed, although he did not initially use his renewed vocal cords. * * | Notes = * When Deathstroke used the Methuselah Device to regenerate the cells in Jericho's deteriorating body, he said that Jericho's body's cells would now have regenerative properties. Whether this statement means that Jericho had acquired and/or is unable to be determined, as New Earth ended before stories could be told that showed how the device actually affected Joey's body. | Trivia = * Jericho has been romantically linked to Raven and Kole. | Wikipedia = Jericho (comics) | Links = * Jericho article at Titanstower.com * Jericho bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Formerly Deceased